1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable simulator structure. More particularly, the structure is easily assembled and transported and can be configured to meet the simulation requirements of various types of vehicles, e.g., helicopters, fixed wing aircraft, submarines, and tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of simulators for various types of aircraft, marine and land vehicles is well known. However, none teach the particular structure of the present invention which is easily assembled and disassembled, and which permits a wide variety of different components to be mounted in a modular fashion depending on the particular vehicle being simulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,658, issued to Porter et al. on Apr. 12, 1977, teaches a flight simulator software program that simulates realistic atmospheric conditions on a television monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,317, issued to Wheatley et al. on Mar. 14, 1978, teaches a flight simulator system using a television monitor to display images and includes control input sensors and computer-generated environmental overlaps that simulate take-offs and landings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,080, issued to Kosydar et al. on Aug. 14, 1979, teaches a simulator structure having an open strut construction and a motion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,702, issued to Horwitz on Jul. 7, 1981, teaches an aircraft flight-simulating trainer. Flight instruments are controlled with an astable and a stable vibrator to simulate actual conditions during the simulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,117, issued to Parker on Dec. 25, 1984, teaches an in-flight simulator to teach instrument flight rules (IFRs).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,347, issued to Reed on Apr. 30, 1985, and 4,631,867, issued to Reed on Dec. 30, 1986, teach a method of making a spherical projection screen for use in a simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,101, issued to Neumann on Nov. 5, 1985, teaches a flight simulator structure which resembles the actual cockpit structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,070, issued to Hlady et al. on Jul. 8, 1986, teaches a simulator in which both the controls and the imaging software are provided so that input from the controls can be sensed and inputted to a computer. An instructor console is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,238, issued to Leavy on Mar. 24, 1987, teaches a simulator including software and some hardware for providing a limited field of view (LFOV) for a pilot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,598, issued to Gennington on Apr. 23, 1991, teaches a simulator connected to an inoperative aircraft in which the windshield includes a visual display and the controls feed signals to the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,202, issued to de Gyarfas et al. on Feb. 15, 1994, uses an aircraft cockpit connected to a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,480, issued to Ellsworth on May 31, 1994, uses a portable module (trailer) in which several persons can experience a simulation. A curved projection screen and several projectors are used to display the simulated images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,783, issued to Stephens et al. on Feb. 13, 1996, teaches actual flight instruments in a bezel in a cockpit simulator, which are manipulated by a computer. A curved projection screen is also shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,806, issued to Ellsworth on Apr. 23, 1996, teaches a simulator including multi-media sights and sounds and motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,784, issued to Hildreth et al. on Jun. 3, 1997, teaches a system for converting manipulated loads, e.g., torque exerted, into processable signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,775, issued to Zobel, Jr. et al. on Mar. 10, 1998, teaches a portable multi-piece dome that can easily be disassembled, transported, and assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,903, issued to Feuer et al on Aug. 11, 1998, teaches a cockpit simulator including a three-panel rear-projection screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,069, issued to Romanoff et al. on Mar. 30, 1999, teaches a portable (trailer-mounted) simulator including demountable components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,298, issued to Pollak on Aug. 22, 2000, teaches a readily reconfigurable simulator including a frame structure for mounting the components. The simulator can be configured for use to simulate any of various vehicles. The set of instruments and controls are provided in a “kit”, one kit for each type of vehicle. Also, the frame structure is assembled according to the type of kit being installed. Although the patent states that the support frame is made up of “easily assembled” parts and that the various components are “releasably coupled” to the frame, the reference lacks any details regarding the actual manner in which the components are attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,757, issued to Meghnot et al. on Sep. 4, 2001, teaches a full motion interactive simulator having a small footprint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,008, issued to Mickelson et al. on Nov. 20, 2001, teaches an avionics simulator having a central processor including a programmable emulator to replicate aircraft operation, responses and data input.
The prior art lacks any teaching of a modularized structure that is easily transported, assembled and disassembled, and reconfigured according to any of a wide range of simulator settings. This invention meets that need.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.